


Let it Drip Sizzle and Burn

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: For the price of his humanity [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey is a sweetheart, Hayden is conflicted, M/M, MCall pack vs Theo's pack, Malia is badass as usual, Mason is Liam's anchor, Stiles is Stiles, Theo knows Liam's weakness, first chapter is all Mason/Liam romance goodness, tags will be added per chapter, then let the drama ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good..keep me bad but make me good. Make the monster tremble and go weak in the knees for a taste of the honey sweet life of a human heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gentle beingings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeee're back. This picks up right after the last chapter of "You keep me human". (If you've not read it, I suggest you do so you're able to get an understanding of this story).

It honestly takes a few minutes for Mason’s mind to process the past few hours. They’d been filled anger and sunsets, kisses and sarcastic fluffs. Then it all culminated with him being Thrown onto Liam’s bed after an embarrassingly hide behind your fingers incident with Liam’s step dad.

 

After being caught coming through the back door of house with Mason on his back, Liam had nearly frozen in place, cursing in his mind when he found his step-father in the kitchen making some sort of vegetable casserole on what Liam now remembers as his day off.

 

He managed to keep his face from going red when Mason instinctively crossed his legs over Liam’s front, hiding his barely there boner from the world just in time when Liam’s step dad took one look at them, pausing before looking between them with a shrug of the shoulders.

 

“I’m not even gonna ask..Hello Mason.” He greeted sweetly, putting his gloves on before handling the hot glass pot into the island in the middle of the kitchen.

 

Mason smiled back, hands tightening around Liam as he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Hi Mr-“

 

He never got a chance to finish, Liam obviously wasn’t  having this whole situation as he quickly trotted away and out of the kitchen getting them up the stairs and into Liam’s room, not missing the chuckling from the kitchen as they got further and further away, something about dinner in an hour or something of the sort.

 

Now in Liam’s room he looks up at him through his lashes, letting the familiar hardness of the wooden headboard graze across his back, the soft cushion of the bed underneath his legs and thighs making him shiver for some strange reason.

 

“That wasn’t very nice Liam..” He scolds jokingly, eyes meeting Liam’s as his fingers twisted the lock shut before staring at Mason with a snort.

 

Liam climbs onto the bed with him, knee’s on either side of Mason’s hips, absolutely burning with werewolf heat. 

 

“Ehh..he sees you all the time he’ll live…Me on the other hand..you can’t blame me for being too eager.”

 

Mason’s skin warms at his words and as he looks up there’s the press of lips against his own once, twice; too gentle and too soft but devastatingly sweet.

 

 Liam barely pulls back to hide his face in Mason’s neck, nosing along a sure strong pulse point comfortably, lips only slightly dragging across it like he was reminding himself of what this was supposed to feel like.

 

Mason’s hands ravel into Liam’s hair and he breathes in deeply, hips twitching when Liam parts his legs; his warm hands cupping the underside of Mason's thighs and sliding himself in-between so that they could be closer, close enough to feel each other’s heart beat  and close enough to have Mason’s toes curling.

“This is so weird..” Liam breathes into his skin, hands coming up to snake under Mason’s shirt to the sensitive skin right on his ribs, dragging his lips down into the deep V of Mason’s shirt to kiss and sigh contentedly right above his heart.

 

It sort of tickles Mason and he tries to hold in his laughter, fingers curling through Liam’s scalp and holding him in place, lifting his head a bit when the tips of Liam’s hair graze under his jaw.

 

It doesn’t surprise him when he speaks and his voice is breathy soft as Liam sucks a mark into the middle of his chest, teeth only slightly grazing his flushed teased skin.

“W-what do you mean..?”

 

Liam shakes his head, fingers grazing over each one of Mason’s ribs, laughing against his skin when he can feel Mason jump with each soft tickle of his fingers.

 

Mason’s hands slip from his head and then come to rest on his jaw, tugging his face away from Mason’s chest with a slight groan.

 

Then Liam really gets a good look at his him and he can’t help but grin, because Mason looks like a melted bowl of strawberry-chocolate ice cream with cherries.

 

_Why did it take him this long to admit how good-looking Mason is..?_

 

It’s not like Liam is any good at hiding his emotions, so Mason can clearly see the playful look bloom in across his stupid cute face, which makes him physically pull Liam back just a bit further away, his hands cradling Liam’s jaw affectionately.

 

“Don’t be a dick…stop teasing me.” He whines low in his voice as he leans forwards and catches Liam’s lips in a surprise kiss before swiftly catching him off guard and toppling Liam over in a heap of limbs and shirts falling off of shoulders.

 

Liam lands backwards on his bed, a small noise getting caught in his throat as his head hits the cushion and he bounces lightly a few times before Mason climbs over the sheets to straddle him.

 

It’s so much of turn on Liam almost wants to unleash the full on moan that his tongue refused to let go of, only part of it even reaching Mason’s attention.

Mason’s thighs land on either sides of Liam’s hips and he sits atop of him, their hips meeting in a gentle rub of jeans on jeans as Mason scoots up closer into his lap.

 

Only then does Liam really remember how hard he is, eyes glazing over when there’s just the tiniest amount of pleasurable friction between them. His hands clutch onto Mason’s thighs, blood pumping loudly though his own ears.

 

“And get used to this..even if it is weird, because there’s so much more I want to experience with you..” Mason says it in the lowest part of his voice and Liam wants to drown in the enthralling affection and heavy sweet smell of his skin.

 

When he nods he sure he looks like flushed eager idiot because Mason smiles in that overly affectionate deathly sweet way, leaning down so that their noses touch. He moves his hips in small rhythmic circles and places a sweet short open mouthed kiss to the side of Liam’s jaw. Liam’s eyes flash gold instinctively and he bucks upwards, hands tightening around Mason’s thighs.

 

Without hesitation he fists Mason’s shirt between his fingers and tugs him down for kiss that’s not soft at all and honestly Liam isn’t sorry one bit, smiling into their lip biting soul stealing kisses when he can hear Mason’s heart jump and thud like a jackrabbit.

 

It makes him feel a bit proud to be the only one to illicit that type of reaction out Mason.. _Almost like it belonged to him, only for him to touch and excite._

 

 His fangs catch on Mason’s bottom lip when he grinds their crotches together with a breathy gasp, Liam’s hands sliding away to grip hard at Mason’s elbows to keep him in place as their lips disconnect and Liam leans up to make a trail of kisses down the side of his mouth to his shoulder, sucking another mark into his pheromone latent sweet skin.

 

Mason grabs his face.

“Don’t try to tear me apart with those teeth wolf boy..” He teases, smiling a little bit even though Liam can feel how nervous he is.

 

He makes an inquisitive face at him and almost immediately he sits up, rising up on his elbows and bending his knee’s so that Mason was still a warm heavy comfortable weight in his lap, his back now supported by the front of Liam’s thighs cradling him in a sort of protective shell.

 

Liam's face softens and he brings his hand up to cup Mason’s cheek, letting the extra pair of teeth retract back into his gums without hesitation.

 

Mason’s heart slows to a somewhat normal pace and he looks into Liam’s eyes so lovingly that Liam fights the urge to lean forwards and kiss him again. Instead he lets Mason come to him first, hand softly lying against the middle of Liam’s chest and feeling a reassuring heartbeat under his fingers that made him look as content as could be.

 

“You’re not scared are you…?” Liam tries to make it sound as playful as possible, but in the end sighing when Mason nuzzles against the palm of his hand, smooth skin dimpled with a tiny tiny amount new growth of facial hair waiting to invade his chin.

 

“Should I be..?” he asks, hand coming up to cup around Liam’s and pull it back, placing a kiss to the palm of his hand then looking at Liam just in time for their eyes to meet in a gaze that could only be described as “stars in their eyes”.

 

_Liam doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have this..to have Mason and a connection so deep it keeps him sane._

His eyes flash gold unintentionally and he lets his hand slide to the front of Mason’s pants cupping between his legs and squeezing, relishing in the way Mason cries out, throwing his arms around Liam’s neck and panting softly when Liam’s hand detours as it begins to undo the button to his pants.

 

“I’d n-never be scared of you…” He half gasps half groans into his ear, surprisingly steady hand already following Liam’s lead and rubbing circles around the obvious outline in Liam’s jeans.

 

It’s sort of relieving to hear those words out of his mouth, but he can barely concentrate when he finally gets Mason’s pants undone and stuffs his hand down his underwear, Mason’s gasps growing louder in his ear with each stroke.

 

So he settles for a few muffled words between them as their lips meet once more, his own groans mingling with Mason in short huffs, their words dissolving on each other’s tongues.

 

_Good..keep me bad but make me good. Make the monster tremble and go weak in the knees for a taste of the honey sweet life of a pure human heart_

 

 

 

 


	2. You Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a retort on his lips but it dies the moment Mason walks over leans down and kisses him chastely on his mouth, chuckling a bit when arms snake around his middle and Liam is up from the bed just as quickly.
> 
> They’re chest to chest, Mason’s arms around Liam’s shoulders and Liam’s finger tips pressed into Mason’s back to hold him close.
> 
> Mason smells of affection and fall candles lined around with old leather bound books, which does soo many things for Liam that he never knew he liked so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied..I love writing deep plotty relationship leveling up. But no worries, this was part of a nearly four thousand word monster which picks at the beginnings of the conflict of this story (Theo and his evil minions) and should be up within the next week after some editing.

Waking up the next morning isn’t so much of a surprise for Mason as it is for Liam. Somewhere in the room a blazingly loud alarm stuffed with heavy beats, piano and violins goes off that’s makes Liam almost fall off the bed.

 

 He scrambles for a few seconds, using one of his legs already hanging off the side of the bed to push himself forwards and away from the ground, arm tightening around Mason’s middle as he stuffs his face right back into place along the gentle beginnings on Mason’s spine.

 

He curses mentally; damning his own extensively sharp hearing abilities for such an over unnecessary reaction..he might as well of been a two year old at a cheesy haunted house.

 

It’s some ungodly early time in the morning, and the only way Liam can tell is because there’s no light coming through the windows, and Mason still feels like dead heavy warm weight in his arms as if there was no blood curdling, eardrum blowing music currently screaming through his phone.

 

Liam sighs against Mason's skin, finally deciding to lift his arm up and reach across Mason for his cell phone sitting so comfortably against his desk.

 

With a swipe of the finger the room was quite again, albeit the rustling of sheets they was under as Mason shifts around about the same time Liam had pulled his arm back, letting it rest in the air as Mason now faced him instead, hands grabbing for Liam’s just to pull them right back around him, sighing contently when warmth once again ignited his skin underneath Liam’s palm.

 

He barely cracks a lazy eye open still a little drunk on sleep when he whispers a groggy ‘good morning’  and tries as best he can to smile a little bit even though Liam’s sure it’s too early to be anything but muzzy.

 

It’s still a little strange to be lying here with Mason while the rest of the room reeked of warm skin and sex. But fuck it…Liam would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, especially the puppy like way Mason was smiling at him right now; hand reaching up to softly pinch one of his cheeks jokingly.

 

“You ready for school?”

 

Liam makes a face simultaneously as Mason pushes himself onto his arms and sits up, wiping sleep away from his eyes.

 

“Are you kidding me?...it must be like 5AM Mase..its still dark outside.” He whines; turning away from Mason to stuff his face into a pillow and press himself further into the sheets.

 

Mason chuckles, reaching out and dragging his fingers through Liam’s hair before ruffling it and ignoring the aggravated whine caught somewhere in between Liam’s mouth and his pillow.

 

_Damn he was cute_

 

He never let the words leave his mouth, biting back on his tongue with a smile as he scooted towards the edge of the bed and got up, his footsteps a light smooth tap against the hardwood in Liam’s ears.

 

He peaked an eye out from the pillow he clutching onto, hoping Mason would just forget the alarm and jump back into bed so they could cuddle….Liam shook his head and cringed internally. _Did I really just think that..?_

 

Just for a few moments he wants to evaluate all these disturbingly romantic ideas out of his mind, but seconds later he’s blinded by bright morning light that aggravatingly taunts him, reminding him of all the “outside world shit” he would be forced to deal with.

 

He looks up with eyes narrowing at Mason’s deceivingly dark curtains now pushed to the sides of the windows flipping back and forth for a minute before settling in place.

“Nooooooo.”

 

Mason grabs for a pair of sweats from on his computer desk chair and slides them on over his boxers, scents from both himself and Liam lingering in the fibers and on his skin. With a slow stretch of the arms, he reaches upwards letting a few muscles warm and recondition as his sweats hung lower and lower on his hips, catching Liam’s attention almost immediately.  

 

Mason smirks mid-stretch and Liam snorts.

_He’s doing it on purpose_

He has a retort on his lips but it dies the moment Mason walks over leans down and kisses him chastely on his mouth, chuckling a bit when arms snake around his middle and Liam is up from the bed just as quickly.

 

They’re chest to chest, Mason’s arms around Liam’s shoulders and Liam’s finger tips pressed into Mason’s back to hold him close.

 

Mason smells of affection and fall candles lined around old leather bound books, which does soo many things for Liam that he never knew he craved so badly.

 

The next words out of Mason’s mouth has Liam reeling maybe even blindsided  but he’s still getting used to this…not that he minds, because Mason’s hand pulling him away and out of the room is the answer to the next question left open and floating in the room.

 

_Shower with me?_

 

Mason’s laughter bounces around in his skull where chocolate skin and pouty full lips distract him from the almost too warm water that engulfs them like a pot of melted marshmallows.

 

By the time they’re done its 7:45 and they honest to god have no time for breakfast, but by the time Liam is done changing into his clothes and darting down the stairs with his backpack in one arm Mason is in the kitchen looking over at him with his face in his hands, and some type of waffle sandwich wrapped and ready to go in front of him.

 

Liam drops his backpack near the front door, eyes darting to the corner of the front room where his step dad was fumbling with his scrubs and doctors jacket, a piece of egg sticking out from between his lips; which is even more surprising because he never even bothers to eat breakfast if he has an long early morning shift at the hospital.

 

He quickly chews and swallows it as he looked over at Liam with smile before walking past him with a quick playful shove.

 

“I’m dropping you guys off at school today; my car is unlocked so go ahead and get in.”

 

Liam raises an eyebrow at him, about to say something along the lines of “Nah it’s okay” or the typical ‘My dad doesn’t know I’m a werewolf and it probably sounds ridiculous but I’ll say it anyways: “It’ll be faster on foot”.

 

But before he can even open his mouth to respond, Mason is shoving food into his hands and giving him an all knowing look as he presses a palm to the middle of his abdomen and rests it there, almost as if his very touch could stop time.

 

“Sounds great Mr.Dunbar..thanks..”

 

Liam rolls his eyes, flailing when Mason looks over his shoulder and up the stairs before smacking a big kiss on his cheek and stepping back, watching Liam with an amused expression.

 

“You..You can’t just-not with him here right there..its...its not-...“

 

Mason lets him babble on, raising an eyebrow as he picks Liam’s backpack up from off the ground and pushes it into his chest.

 

“Whatever Liam..you’re gonna have to tell him sooner or later..”

 

Liam huffs; looking up at Mason like an overgrown giant puppy, hands gripping onto his backpack before he nods hesitantly, picking up on the serious overtones exerting themselves from his _boyfriend’s_ …….what a minute…is that what he’s calling Mason now?

 

_His Boyfriend_

It sent a visible shiver up his spine..not in a bad or a good way..simply just a realization. One that made the pit of his stomach goes hot and tingly at the same time.

_Damn this is weird_

Mason picks up on his strange vibes, and Liam feels his fingers ghost along the skin of his wrist softly, Mason’s deep brown worried eyes coming into view.

 

“What’s wrong…? Do you not want to tell him?…it’s okay I just…I just-“ Now it’s Mason’s turn to melt into a mess of choppy words and nervous scents. His eyes dance from Liam’s to some random spot on the floor as he anxiously worries his fingers into one of Liam’s old pullovers he had been wearing since he’d gotten out the shower and Liam wants so badly just to erase the tension from his skin.

 

He’d given Mason that particular sweater to wear because it reeked of himself and just a hint of his after shower spray…okay he hadn’t even planned that, but it was instinctual and at this point he couldn’t even make out anything else in the room besides Mason’s skittish nervous feels.

 

Damn it he did it again..how can he keep unintentionally toying with Mason’s emotions..? It’s like every step he takes forwards he can’t do it without hurting something precious…maybe he should just stop the madness.. _No screw that he’s going to end it now..enough is enough_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment by and tell me what you think, No one says anything and idk how to shape my writing to satisfy both yours and mines Liam/Mason cravings :/


	3. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should be more careful Mason..you won’t always have your little guard wolf around.” He chuckles, smiling hitching up on his lips as he glances over at Liam intent oh so terribly clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the drama begins~

 He was going to say it....he was going to be that perfect romantic person who knew exactly what to say in moments like these...

 

 _Who was he kidding..?_ He was a sixteen year old with barely any relationship experience, the words that left his mouth were practically gibberish.

 

“No..No Mase..its not that…come on...it’s just..-“ He doesn’t even get to finish his words; pausing because he can hear his step dad coming down the stairs before he even sees him, breathing heavily through his nostrils when a heavy hand ruffles his hair.

 

“Come on you guys..into the car we go..” He swings his messenger bag over his shoulder; medium dark skin contrasting against the pale white of his coat. His hand grabs for Liam’s shoulder as he ushers him through the door, other hand patting Mason on the shoulder with a smile as he watches him turn away and go into the kitchen, picking up his backpack and only slightly smiling at him in a more high strung way than usual.

 

He eases through the front door, hoping down the porch steps and down to the driveway to wait on the opposite side of the car Liam was. He sighs heavily before tugging the door open and tossing his bag inside, sitting down with an exasperated sigh.

 

His fingers still play with the soft ends of Liam’s pullover, letting himself drown in a scent he didn’t need werewolf powers to smell; the warm, earthy almost gingery smell of Liam which only intensifies when the door adjacent to him closes and a hand encloses over his own.

 

_Maybe he was just being stupid..Maybe he was overthinking everything…they’d only been officially together for what..a day and a half?_

 

While he over processes and over analyzes every little action, Liam taps his cheek affectionately with the tips of his fingers and pulls his face closer, letting their scents mingle for a second before pressing a quick peck to his mouth while his step dad faces the door to the house, fumbling with the knob for all of about twenty seconds.

 

It was silent between them for a few seconds, Liam smiling at him with the sun in his eyes, literally and figuratively as a quick flash of gold ignited his eyes, making Mason bite his lip to stifle the growing calmness that introduced itself in the form of a pretty pearly smile.

 

There’s some sort of inaudible agreement that passes between them even as they scoot apart from each other the moment the driver’s seat door opens and Liam’s step dad settles into the seat, strapping his seat belt on before looking up into the rear view mirror to smile at them both.

 

It was a strange smile at that… One that makes Liam’s almost sure at this point his step dad already knows what’s up and it doesn’t nearly feel as scary as it had a few minutes ago.

 

So when Mason reaches across the seat low enough to intertwine their pinkies without being in sight, Liam breathes out contently, looking out the window with a mid-toned hum as they play footsies with their fingers like elementary kids with innocent crushes. He absentmindedly munches on the sandwich Mason had made him, his stomach warming and insides doing happy flips when the taste hits his tongue. 

 

By the time they get to the school and hop out of the car, Liam’s step dad is yelling out the window as he drives away, making Liam want to dig a whole and stick his head in it.

 

“HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL AND DON’T LET THAT BOY DISTRACT YOU TOO MUCH!!!!!”

 

Mason can’t hold his laughter in and almost falls over when he realizes how badly his stomach is cramping from his hysterical laughing fit. He’s doesn’t even take notice of Liam who is frowning, and all the while grabbing his hand to tug him away from the curb and towards the school entrance.

 

They must look ridiculous for those few minutes, because Mason is a hot mess, wiping tears from his eyes with a huge grin while Liam frowns so deep there are little wrinkles sticking to his forehead.

 

Them holding hands brings even more attention.

 

But as they make their way past the entrance and into the school, someone knocks into Mason so hard that he and Liam are forced apart, their hands detaching as the one arm he has holding onto his backpack is knocked loose and his bag goes sliding across the ground amongst the light traffic of people in the hallways.

 

Mason stumbles inches away from a few vacant lockers looking around with angry wide brown eyes that glaze over with confusion as he looks around frantically for his bag while Liam looks back at him confused for all of three seconds before his jaw tightens and he grits his teeth, scanning the hall for whatever douche bag thought it was funny to something so idiotic.

 

There are a lot of people staring at them and Liam can’t figure out why till gets a whiff someone ravenously poisonous he wanted so badly to string up by the heels of his feet and beat the living crap out of.

 

Mason’s bag is picked up by its straps, the person who stands to the side of him less than a foot away and holding it out for him to take is looming, too close..too dangerous.  His scent is still a fleeting patch across Mason’s shoulder and back an obvious sign that he was the one and only person to almost push Mason into the lockers lining the halls.

 

Mason’s scent is a wild disarray of panic and more so anger as he cringes, flinching and instinctively stepping back into Liam as he glares holes through the mean spirited brunette handing his bag to him.

 

 Some guy he’s barely seen once or twice is standing in front of him, but as Mason’s gaze clicks sideways, he catches Theo smirking at him from over ten feet away, his arms strapped over his chest, a dangerous gleam in his eyes making him look all parts monster and none human.

 

Liam has complete tunnel vision, eyes locking onto the piece of shit standing to the right of him with Mason’s bag swinging back and forth in his hand like some sort of play toy.

 

By scent it should’ve been Theo but it wasn’t….Donavan instead stands there like he was doing the world a favor, reeking of death, Theo and woods.  More or less apart of Theo’s pack…if that was what he was calling it.

 

“You should be more careful Mason..you won’t always have your little guard wolf around.” He chuckles, smiling hitching up on his lips as he glances over at Liam intent oh so terribly clear.

 

Everyone in the hallway is looking at them, shushed whispers and judging gazes encircling them like some sort of show.

 

Mason sneers, his whole demeanor screaming “offense and disbelief”, pushing himself forwards to do..do something..to be honest he doesn’t even know what he’s doing when he steps forwards, but its ultimately Liam who puts an arm out in front of him, shoulders visibly tense under his shirt as he steps forwards in front of Mason, his features hardened and closed off.

 

Something primal quickly clicks in Liam when he can hear Mason’s frantic heartbeat screaming in his ears then he’s sure his eyes almost glow when a terrible demolishing anger curses through his veins, ready to act on the primal instinct to lunge at Donavan and beat him black and blue.

 

Donavan still has that shit eating grin on his face, and Mason has to attempt to hold Liam back from completely charging at him, barely able to catch the tip of Liam’s shirt and tug him back into his arms. In all honestly he can’t do much because Liam still moves forwards with the extra weight, Mason’s feet sliding across the ground forcibly with each step.

 

_He has to stop him…Liam can’t afford to be kicked out of Beacon Hills not now...not ever_

 

“Liam..w-wait a minute stop!!!!” he cries out, using every part of his strength to try to keep Liam sane, hoping that even this small amount of physical contact would satiate the wolf in him. It was like trying to move a brick wall with cement made of kryptonite; no matter how much Mason could kick and scream for him to stop there was no way somebody in this hall wasn’t going to leave without getting some sort of black eye.

There was no way this was going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for another update in about an hour, this was another crazy three thousand word word spew that caught me off guard this week.


	4. Of Things To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason’s thoughts took a sharp 360 degree turn at that point, already feeling nervous and jittery, now all he was thinking about was her…the one whom once made Liam’s heart feel alive; Hayden.
> 
>  
> 
> It may sound strange, especially considering the fact that he was still clinging to a half wolfed out Liam; muscles tight and wound up underneath his hands, but Mason wanted to know what she was thinking…Did she really want to help?....Was she still in love with Liam…Could she be persuaded to leave Theo’s pack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day..The things I do for my wonderful readers..lol

Somewhere in the background Mason catches Hayden’s hard gaze, gritting his teeth when Theo wraps a hand around her arm to keep her from intervening when she steps forwards. She was still the same Hayden down past the chimera werewolf madness but getting her to help seemed like a long stretch, one that Mason doesn’t even begin to ponder.

 

On the otherhand Donavan stands there still staring at them as if out of false empathy, his smile only slightly fading when suddenly Corey is by his side, obviously making use of whatever new powers he’d gained; looking twice as lithe and powerful as he had days ago. His leather jacket tugs around his arms as he lightly shoves at Donavan with an aggravated, nervous look.

 

“Stop being such a dick Donavan.” He’s so sincere about it Mason almost wants to cry at the fact that he was still technically apart of Theo’s pack. Nothing about him was evil…not a damn single thing.

 

Donavan shrugs him off and away, raising an eyebrow at him with a slightly irritated look before recoiling to smile smugly at Liam who was still raging.

The moments tick by so quickly that Mason only realizes that Liam had stopped advancing forwards to pummel Donavan when a flash of short dark brown hair and long limbs shoves at Donavan, sending him sliding across the ground and down the opposite side of the hallway.

 

Then just seconds later does Stiles’s siren of a voice come booming through the hallways.

 

“Okay Okay the entertainment is over kids!! Get back to doing what you do best and go away.” He shoos the crowd away, arms up over his head in a big gesture honestly looking like flailing cat.

 

All the students everywhere in the vicinity seem to give Stiles weird looks, but eventually the halls begin moving back in a somewhat normal fashion, voices picking up with normal conversation, lockers opening and closing with just a few people still staring over at Mason and Liam sans Donavan who curses as he jumps to his feet, eyes narrowing at Malia who growls low in her voice as if to challenge him.

 

Liam can smell Theo getting closer and closer and out of instinct his hands curl into fists, eyes narrowing harshly when Theo grabs a hold of Donavan, glaring at him when he tries to shrug out of his hold. His gaze sends some sort of stifling threat to Donavan; whose shoulders go a little rigid and facial expression tame into that of a pup.

 

“This is a sign of things to come..but nowhere near how bad it’s going to get..you should take me up on the offer of becoming my beta, then maybe you wouldn’t have to worry about your boy getting hurt in the mess you make by resisting me.”

 

It’s absolutely violent inducing madness how aggravated Liam feels right now, if he doesn’t stop now he’s gonna…he gonna-

 

“Okay that’s enough evil maniac from the pits of hell…we’ve had enough of your threats now get a move on before you have to explain to the principle why you had four people jump you at one time.” Stiles steps close enough to put a hand on Liam’s shoulder, glaring over at Theo as he did.

 

By this time it’s probably about a minute and a half before the bell was supposed to ring, so the hallway where they were was completely empty, no one out of the loop enough to go crazy over the monster like way Liam’s eyes glow gold and his teeth sharpen.

 

Almost completely forgotten in her presence, Hayden shakes her head, turning around to walk away, the heel of her boots clicking against the ground causing Liam to quickly snap his head over to her with a soft deep throated growl.

 

_What was he feeling…?...Did he want to go after her..?_

 

Mason’s thoughts took a sharp 360 degree turn at that point, already feeling nervous and jittery, now all he was thinking about was her…the one whom once made Liam’s heart feel alive; Hayden.

 

It may sound strange, especially considering the fact that he was still clinging to a half wolfed out Liam; muscles tight and wound up underneath his hands, but Mason wanted to know what she was thinking…Did she really want to help?....Was she still in love with Liam…Could she be persuaded to leave Theo’s pack?

 

While drowning in his own thoughts Mason barely hears the stifled conversation between Stiles and Theo, only clicking back to reality when the bell rings for them to get to class and then before he knows it, he’s looking up staring at Theo and Donavan’s backs as they retreated upstairs, quickly catching a soft stare from Corey as he hands Stiles Mason’s backpack, looking over at Mason; big brown eyes conscience stricken.

 

“I..I’m sorry.” His voice is so soft it barely reaches Mason’s ears, the remnants of his apology still floating through the hall when he disappears around a corner, leaving only him, Liam, Malia and Stiles in the nearly vacant hall.

 

Mason’s head drops into the crook of Liam’s neck in relief, underneath his fingers Liam’s muscles uncoil and soften as he slips away from him pretty sure this much PDA in the front of the two other members of the MCcall pack was too much for the time being.

 

Mason’s evening out heartbeat rests in Liam’s ears and when he turns around to look at Mason he knows he’s got to look like the most smitten, heart-eyed fool; grabbing Mason’s hand with a silent nod, face schooled into an expression as calm as it was going to get for the moment as they both simultaneously walked over to where Stiles was standing next to Malia.

 

“You two need to meet us over at Scott’s house tomorrow after school. Then all of us; Scott included are going to meet at Derek’s old loft late afternoon…we need to have a pack meeting to talk about how we’re going to deal with Theo.” Stiles speaks so quickly it sort of swims circles in Mason’s head, nodding and thanking him as he was handed his backpack.

 

“But what about Lydia and Kira? We’re going to need them too…we can’t just take on a pack of genetically modified chimeras by ourselves.” Liam asks incredulously; directed at Stiles, sounding a bit indignant; his hand tightening and curling even tighter around Mason’s.

 

Malia steps into view hands around both of their shoulders as she turned them to where the classrooms where located just about twenty feet away.

 

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow..just..just get to class okay you guys?” She sounds more mature from the last time they’d seen her; her voice thundering with authority but soft with some sort of muted affection.

 

Mason can see Liam open his mouth to protest, but with a few tugs on the hand he has Liam trailing behind him a little slowly, but just enough to where he knew they’d eventually make it to their first class of the day.

 

“Okay..we’ll be there at Scott’s tomorrow…thanks you guys..for everything..” He says while looking over his shoulder, sighing when Stiles nods in response before turning around to walk away, his shoulders eerily tense while Malia walks after him.

 

He and Liam walk and walk, then at some point they stop to stare at eachother..it was silent, but their gazes said everything, their hands intertwined tightly enough to feel the calluses from lacrosse and small healed paper cuts from turning the pages of supernatural bestiaries or long sci-fi comedy novels too quickly.

 

Liam looks terrified…his mind is probably on high alert, his skin spiking on the side of being too hot.

 

_I’m scared…He’s going to try to hurt you again_

 

Mason sighs brokenly, feeling like protective doors were being torn down around them.

 

They stop before they get to the first classroom at the beginning of the hall, Mason leaning in to let their lips catching in a soft kiss, feeling Liam calm visibly.

 

One of his hands coming up to cup the back of Mason’s neck and pull him in deeper, meshing their lips together fiercely before pulling apart to breathe,  soft flows of air puffing against their lips and chins as they catch each other in a heated gaze; one that lacked lust but was stifled with conviction and trust.

 

Mason opens his mouth to speak, eyes concentrated and clear.

_No matter what we fight to the death…If I get hurt you go after him..If he hurts you I’ll find some way to make him suffer agony and torment for the rest of his life._

 

Liam looks at him like he sees the bright beautiful stars amongst a sea of darkness and when their lips meet again the rest of the world bleeds into nothing but just the two of them in a decadent pool of silence and warmth.

 

When they finally go their separate ways Theo's smirking face sits at the back of their minds like a never ending nightmare.

 

_How in the hell were they going to get through this...?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy a whole bunch, drop a comment by and tell me if things are shaping up okay with this new chapter.


End file.
